The Way Thing's Were
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE - An answer to your question, How did Sir Blastus get a French Accent?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE BEFORE YOU READ: Before you read this story, please let me note you that I do not speak French, so therefore any conversations that are in brackets indicates that they are talking in French. Okay. Hope you enjoy reading this fic.

PART I

A small cub sat curled up in the sand on the coast near the docking bays, watching the ships come and go. He was a small cub of five years old, with hazel brown fur and long dark brown hair, his innocent childlike black onyx eyes looking out to sea in wonder. His name was Blastus. He seemed fascinated to watch the sea, roar and splash against the sides of the ships, rocks, and wash up upon the coast. His fur seemed to lighten in the sun turning a shade lighter, and the sea sparkled and shimmered going a light blue, so light they could almost see the seabed. 

Blastus was too busy wrapped up in his own wonderment at staring out to sea that he didn't see one of the waves of the sea rush up the coast, until it surrounded him, did he stand up. Of what was once soft white sand that surrounded him was now a dark yellow sand and very damp and sloppy. He brushed the wet sand off him before running towards the dock to see who was coming, but he was shortly stopped by his mother, who came up behind and picked him up, making him squeal in surprise.

("You mister, need a bath") 

("Argh, do I gotta") 

("Yes")

That settled she put him down back on his two feet and hand in hand they walked back to their home near the docking bay. It didn't take long before he was back outside again, completely refreshed and in clean clothing. He ran along a few streets before reaching the docking bay, he stood there for a few moments watching as one of the ships began to load supplies and other essentials on to the ship. He began to grow excited remembering the news his mother had mentioned to him a few minutes ago. Though he couldn't remember much, he remembered his mother mentioning to him that they were travelling from France to a place called New Gumbrea, to a city called Gummadoon. 

Blastus smiled at the thought of Gummadoon and being surrounded by Gummadoon knights, it's all he had wished for and to hopefully someday for his dream to come true and become a knight himself. 

The ship that was being loaded up was the ship that they were going to be travelling on tomorrow to Gummadoon and Blastus could hardly wait, he wished they were already there. 

Night began to close in, as the sunset changing the sky to an orangey colour before gradually darkening and going pitch black.

Blastus continued to watch the changing of the sky, as one by one he watched the stars appear in the sky, the star's light reflected in Blastus eye's as the full waxy moon began to rise. He reached out his hand as in attempt to grasp one of the stars but all he found was empty air, he began to laugh as his small hand continued to wave in the air, until he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. He looked up, a huge grin on his face.

("Time for bed, little one")

("Not tired")

("To Bed")

The two linked hands as once again they headed for the house, once Blastus was in bed and his mother left the room, he soon found himself staring at the ceiling. He was just too excited and bounding with energy to go to sleep thinking of Gummadoon, but being a young cub, sleep soon kicked in and he surrendered dropping off into a peaceful sleep. 

Morning soon came and he awoke early, throwing on a few clothes he then ran out of his room. Today was the day they were to travel and he knew it, though he could hardly wait to get aboard the ship and forever be looking out to sea until they reached the city. It didn't take long before his family were ready and standing before the ship as there belongs where taken aboard. 

Blastus ran up the stairs and onto the deck of the ship and was soon at the other end staring out to sea. He hadn't been on deck long when he heard the sound of a horn reaching his ears, and his family standing behind him as they set sail to New Gumbrea. 

The next few days they were do nothing but making haste in sailing to New Gumbrea, Blastus however was now no longer at the front of the ship clinging to the edge and looking out to sea after experiencing an awful taste a few days ago as he sat just outside the captain's cabin. 

**_Flashback_**

A few days ago he had been looking out to the aquamarine sea, inspired and fascinated at watching waves and sea creatures, when the water splashed against the ship and went all over him. He didn't mind being completely drenched but the fact he then had the horrible salty sickening taste in his mouth did and since then he avoided going near the edge as if it was a plague.

**_End of flashback_**

Blastus suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard thundering in the ebony clouds above, as a few specks of rain splattered on his face. He wiped away the droplets with the back of his sleeves as he headed indoors with everyone else save for the captain who had to guide the ship. 

Hours passed by and still it rained, but boy was Blastus bored, he now wished that it stopped raining so he could play outside instead of being cooped up inside with nothing to do. He looked up to the sky through one of the small windows of the ship hopeful that the rain would cease but instead found it to be getting if any worse, as it continued to shower it down with rain. He soon went to bed after that and was asleep in minutes due to the ship's rocking sideways and it made him feel like he was in his mother's arms, secure and safe and being rocked to sleep. 

For hours Blastus managed to sleep peacefully until he felt someone shaking him awake, he half opened his eyes to see his mother beside him and several other gummies in the background running and shouting about the place. He immediately bolted upright, jumping out of bed as he felt his mother grab him around the shoulder's to look at her. He turned and could see her solicitude expression and knew something was wrong but before he could ask, his mother was already dressing him in his warmest clothes before dragging him out the room. As they walked he looked out one of the nearby windows and could see it was still dark, about midnight by his reckoning as they stopped in front of a particular door which he recognised lead them on deck. As they there still for a few moments the sound of water could be heard pounding somewhere, curious as to what it was he looked out one of the nearby windows and could see it was raining. 

Blastus knew that this was not any normal rainy day, this was a storm, he clutched onto his mother's hand as she squeezed gently in return. He could hear orders above being shouted as a great wave came over and crashed on board causing the ship to tilt dangerously sideways. Blastus knew they were not far from New Gumbrea and only hoped they made through the night. 

But for Blastus it was no such luck as the next wave came aboard slammed open many doors and flooded the lower levels of the ship. Though the next thing was unexpected for him as the sea water flooded their level, and he was separated from his mother. He could feel the water carrying him away out the door to sea as he kicked and splashed about in the water trying to swim back to his mother as he could hear his mother screaming his name just as he went over board. He began to panic as he fell into the freezing cold sea as he grabbed a hold of some wood, though when he climbed on it he saw it was built like a raft but he didn't care he just needed to get back on the ship and into his mother's arms where he knew he would be safe. 

He began to shiver violently, as clouds of white smoke came from his mouth of his warm breath mixing with the cold air; he crawled on the raft until he was in the middle where he knew he would be safe. He watched as the waves continued to tower over him, before crashing down on him, drenching him completely. He stayed up for most of the night, though he couldn't see the ship because it was so dark, he soon collapsed due to lack of sleep, and only hoped that they would be there in the morning to rescue him.

It wasn't until the day after tomorrow did he wake up and found himself washed up ashore, though he was still on the raft he was petrified that he had been separated from the others. 

He began to silently cry, being on his own as several questions went through his head, as he laid there on the raft wondering whether he was in New Gumbrea, just in a different section or was in France, surely he hoped not. 

Though the thought of being in New Gumbrea scared him because he could only speak a few words in English, but his accent gave it away to anyone, so they knew he was from France. Looking up Blastus could see several others things were washed ashore from the ship as he climbed off the raft and began to gather a few items. Once he finished rooting among the stuff he managed to find a small rucksack, small enough for him to carry, as he stuffed with vary things that he thought was important. When he finished packing and stood there on the shore, one that didn't quite resemble home, with his rucksack on his shoulders he then set off into the nearby forest. 

Though truth be told he was beyond terrified of the whole situation but he knew that he couldn't just sit on shore hoping someone would find him, or even worse a human, though it was mostly not that anyone would find him. And so he began his long journey into the forest, his target and destination set for Gummadoon. 

TBC…

End of part I

Part II coming soon!

Please Read and Review!


	2. Part II

PART II

TWO DAYS LATER

Night crept, and the sky darkened, the stars glittering in their place and the moon shone offering it light to anyone whom welcomed it, and that was certainly Blastus.

Blastus was running throughout the forest searching desperately for a way out, he being pursued by what he recognised as a wolf. Reaching one of the trees he thought climbable he climbed up one in record time, and he chanced a glance behind and saw that the wolf was snapping at his heels, its amber eyes staring hungrily at him. Clinging onto the tree as if it were life itself, he scrambled further up the tree to make sure he was safe, then looking back he saw the wolf sat there in the exact same spot, waiting patiently, it eyes never straying from his and it began to snap, growl and howl at him. Blastus stayed in his position in the tree and dared not looked down, being scared that the wolf was drawing closer to him every time he stared at the wolf. He hadn't been in the tree long with the wolf continuous howls yapping at him, then suddenly it howls turned into a yelp and Blastus looked down to see what was the cause.

Down below on the ground two young cubs a bit older than Blastus were facing off the wolf. 

Blastus scanned both of them, the first and probably oldest of the two had a light orange tanned fur, with blonde hair and by Blastus reckoning looked about eleven years old. 

The second one Blastus noticed had a strong build, dark brown fur and hair and looked about seven years old. Slowly descending down the tree, occasionally slipping, his paws clammy with sweaty, not allowing him to have such a good grip on the branches. 

His eyes never strayed from the scene of the wolf and the two young cubs before him and his continued to climb down then stopped when he was neared the ground. He could still see the wolf before the two young cubs but to Blastus he seemed astonished and stunned when the wolf observed them again, sniffed and left. 

Once Blastus was sure that the wolf had left he then turned to the other two and noticed them staring at him. He stood there unsure of what to do, when the oldest of the two stood forward and introduced himself as Plucki, and the other Gumlittle. Blastus replied telling him his name, then asked as best as he could since his English was very limited where they were going which they replied as Gummadoon. 

The three then set up a camp for the night as they began to talk and discuss several things, and agreed that the three would travel together to Gummadoon. 

Plucki and Gumlittle found out that Blastus was French and knew that his English was very limited but still it was fun that they could learn something from one another. 

Hours flew by and three turned in, all except Blastus who laid awake in his bed, staring up at the sky. He was happy now that he had found Plucki and Gumlittle and that all three of them were going to the same place, though he still felt like he was isolated and alone without his family. He shivered slightly as a slight cool breeze blew by and soon after he drifted off to a well endured sleep.

Dawn broke and the sun's rays could be seen from over the hills, peeking, it then rose and spread it's light among the land, Blastus getting a full view of it in his face, instantly waking him. Groaning and grumbled at the sudden light in his face, he slowly opened his eyes, the sun stinging them but he didn't care. Yawning, he stood up and turned to see the other two also getting up. Stretching he grabbed himself a bite to eat from his rucksack and then was on his way again, but with company. He followed after Plucki because he seemed to have a general idea as to where they were going. 

Travelling along Blastus's mind drifted elsewhere and he thought of last night how quick the three had become friends. Happy that he managed to sleep peacefully last night, his sleep usually disturbed but for the first time in three days he managed to sleep peacefully without once being disturbed. 

The three did nothing but walk that day, occasionally stopping for a break but other than that they didn't stop walking until late at night when the sun had long gone and moon was out and high in the sky did they stop, but mainly through pure exhaustion and they crashed out and were asleep within minutes. 

They did this for several days, walking until weariness and exhaustion hit them and they could go no further, for days they did this until they decided to take a break.

Finding a stream they stopped to refresh themselves, and to fill up their flasks, the three then settled on the bank for a short while, taking a break from all the walking. Now in deep conversation with one another, though occasionally they would translate words for Blastus, the three then fell silent. 

Sitting on the bank for a long while they soon came to realize that it was a little too quiet for their liking, noticing that there wasn't any wild animals or sounds around them, liked they've always had during their travel. Growing suspicious the three immediately stood up and continued on with their journey. Stepping onto the road they had only been traveling along for a short few minutes then the three heard battle cries. 

Startled, at the closeness of the human, the three immediately picked up the pace, and began to run faster than they ever had done before. Humans jumping out from the bushes, revealing themselves, armed to the teeth with weapons, the three knew that the humans wouldn't use the weapons on them hearing what they presumed the leader saying 'they were too valuable to be harmed'. 

Running round different corners, and climbing up tree's, the three separated, though not in great distance, just far enough where they were still in sight of one another. But it was apparent to Blastus, that their luck had run out, seeing his other two friends being caught, a net flung over them, and a human running after him, but it wasn't long before he too was caught. 

Now tied up and blindfolded, he felt something being shoved in his mouth, obviously to silence him, then he felt himself being thrown onto something hard, and guessed it was a carriage of some sort, feeling the smooth oak wood against his paws. His paws tied behind his back, he struggled to get them loose, but all he accomplished was the binds digging into his wrists, and drawing blood. 

He wasn't sure whether he could feel his friends beside him, but if they were then he knew almost certain that they'll be tied and gagged, then he heard someone shout orders and not too long, he felt himself being shoved and thrown all over the place, the carriage setting off, at a brisk pace, rocking the carriage.

The horses neighed and whinnied loudly, but still they bore the burden, and Blastus once again, struggled to get out of his binds, but they held him tight and firm, and cut deeper into his fur. 

Spluttering and coughing, he spat out the cloth in his mouth, enabling him to speak to his friends. Panting, trying to regain his breathe, he was about to speak when he heard

"Blastus" one of them said, which he recognized straight away as Plucki.

"Yes" he replied.

Rustling could be heard in the background, and he knew that his friends were with him, and for that he was grateful, fearing that once they've had been caught, they would've been separated.

Hearing the horses grinding to a stop, he and his friends went flying to the other end of the carriage, one after another, smacking into one another.  The ride which they thought had only taken minutes, had in reality been a few hours, and the three were once again heaved off the carriage, this time being thrown into a small room together, and released of their binds.

The three cubs gathered together into a small circle and began to talk as quietly as possible for any means of escape and vowing not to tell the humans anything. 

An hour later, the three were searching the room, which resembled a small cell, looking for any holes, or escape.  After a few hours of searching and finding nothing, the three then gathered in a circle again, just as the door to their cell was open, and they were drug away, again. 

Shoved and pushed down, a dimly lit corridor, bashing into the broken, crumbling walls, they finally came to the room, where they were to be. Staring around, they saw that the room was like someone of a royal person would own, except that the room had no windows, and barely any furniture. Watching the guards leave, the three took the opportunity to look round. 

Indeed this room looked to be owned by a royal, rich gold, and crimson, cloth decorated round the room, and a golden table at the far side of the room. They didn't have long to look around, when another door, by the table opened, and some cloaked figure appeared. 

Entering the room, the man sneered at the three cubs, but it soon turned into an evil grin, with his eyes bulging and shining. Strolling over towards them, he commanded them to sit, and walked passed them. Hearing not a movement, he turned to see they had not done what he asked. Sneering at them, he turned his back on them then grabbed a bottle of red wine, and poured himself a drink, before then suddenly turning on them again. 

Each of the cubs looked on this person before them, all of them looking at him with a distinctly obvious distrust. From what they could make out, this man had dark tanned skin, and long curly brown hair, the rest they could not see, the hood preventing them from seeing the man's true identity. 

Placing his goblet down, the man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then cracked his knuckles, and making his way over to the three cubs, who still refuse to budge. This only angered him further, as it meant, that they were smart, but no matter, he figured he'd probably get some information from the small cub, and was certain that he'd start telling, hopefully if the older one hadn't said anything. 

Clicking his fingers, two guards came in and awaited for his order. 

Ordering them to take the other two away leaving him alone with the little one, which they did, but with a struggle, Blastus heard his friends speaking to him in French.

"(Don't tell them anything, whatever happens)"

Gone were his friends he turned to the stranger, now seated in his chair across from him. Feeling petrified and alone, his friends gone, he felt something else in him begin to stir.

Anger, he felt anger towards this human, an anger he didn't know exist, sure he had his temper tantrums but his anger hadn't reach this far before. Sitting, watching this human in front of him, drinking wine, he began to experience a new emotion, hate.

Everything began to become clear to him now of what his friends were talking about earlier in their prison, with their secrets of the juice and varies other things.

Humans, that's all they cared about in this world, their secrets, no matter who they hurt or killed for that matter. 

Humans they started this war, driven by their greed for power and knowledge, when they should mind their own damn business. Humans didn't care who's secrets they pawed with within this war, as long as they got what they wanted in the end, but that would never happen, not while he could still something about it.

Staring back at this human, he presumed that all the humans must be the same. Their greed and thirst for knowledge and power, power that wasn't even there own.

The man watched the small cub before, intrigued, by all the emotions he was showing him. He could see a fire rising in the cub's eyes, presumable anger, and plainly obvious distrust. Seeing this he decided to ask the simply questions first, before going onto the big questions that he had planned.

"What's your name, kid" he asked.

The cub didn't answer.

"Can you speak English" the man asked.

"(Maybe)" he replied.

Blastus watched, the human sat before him, Marcus hearing the guards call him by his name when they came in, sigh in frustration, clearly not happy about something.

Marcus, threw his hood back, and ran a hand threw his shiny greasy hair, another sigh coming from him. 

Great, the cub was French, a language nobody in his tribe, knew. Calling the guards back, he ordered for the cub to be taken away, and growled when they left. He knew full well that, that cub could speak English, he just didn't want to.

Stumbling in his cell, Blastus was immediately surrounded by his friends, asking several questions of what they talked about, and how he answer. 

An hour later finally finished answering his friend's questions, he heard the door to their cell open, and grasp Plucki and with a bit of a struggle walk out again, with Plucki.

For hours to days this was all that happened, each one individually being taken from their cell, to that room, to be questioned. 

Sat in his usual corner against the wall, Blastus thought about his last visit there when Marcus had him pinned down, a knife to his throat and threatened if he didn't start speaking English, he would kill him. Surrendering he spoke English to them, though very little, and not much sense, just to annoy them, and but his friends some time to look round and find any escape.

Staring at the ceiling, he knew tomorrow would be different hearing the guards in their drunken slur, talking about their leader speak to them all tomorrow, then his eyelids became heavy and drooped, and he fell asleep.

IN THE MORNING

Waking up to the light, which touched his face through the small crack in the wall, he grumbled then stretched, and went forth to wake the others, and found that they were already awake. 

Now sat together in a group, the three waited for the guards to come and take them to the room, which they were to be guided to. 

However little did Marcus, or his henchmen know, that the three cubs had formed a plan of escape, after several days of monitoring and scanning the cell and the rooms.

Speaking in basic French to one another, preventing unwanted ears to know what they were talking about, the three spoke of the plan.

A few minutes later they heard gruff voices coming their way, and the three finished their conversation, seeing and hearing the key turn in the lock. The door opening to their cell, the three felt themselves being roughly picked up, and taken to the room, which they always appeared to meet. Dumped in the chairs provided, they watched the guards leave; the three then eyed the door to which Marcus entered through knowing that, that was there only escape.

As if the three cub had thought at the same time, and precise moment, the three then turned to one another, and reading each others faces, they knew what each other was thinking, how would they by pass Marcus? 

Before they could even think about anything else, they heard a slight rumbling, and Marcus entered the room. 

Identifying each of the three cubs, he sneered at them, then strided over to a small table, and poured himself a goblet of wine. Taking a huge gulp from the goblet, he spied cubs individually, then placed his goblet down, and just continued to stare at them with cold eyes. For a few moments that all that happened, then in a blink of an eye Marcus had crossed the distance between them, and lifted the youngest cub off his feet, and held him in the air, his knuckles digging into the child's torso. 

The cub yelped at the sudden unexpected attack from Marcus, then fell to the floor in a heap, his friends, knocking Marcus from underneath his feet. His friends tackling Marcus, preventing him from standing up and attacking them, they then grabbed a cloth on the table, and stuffed it in his mouth so it prevented him from calling the guards back in. 

Blastus stood from the floor rubbing his backside at the sudden hard impact. Seeing his friends pouncing on Marcus, and hitting him with everything they'd got, he was about to join them, when he then fell to the floor again, something hard and cold hitting him on the head. Slightly dazed, he sat up his head pounding, rubbing his head; he turned to see what hit him. Picking up the cup, which had fallen off the table, as well varies other things, he stared at it, then looked up at Marcus, who seemed to be gaining the upper hand, and was slowly and gradually standing up. 

Spitting out the cloth, he caught the fist coming his way, and threw the cub back, then stood up, and unsheathed his sword by his side, he sneered at the two young cubs in front of him. His eyes then travelled round the room, wondering where the third one was, when smack, he fell to the ground, his sword falling from his hands, and making a loud clank on impact with the stone floor, and he saw blackness.

Plucki and Gumlittle stood smiling at Blastus, holding a drinking goblet in his hand, which he had used to knock out Marcus. Dropping the goblet on Marcus, the three immediately ran to the door, which Marcus came through, but it would not open to them. The door magically closed to them, the three began to search round the room for anything possible to open the door, when they looked up and saw a strange symbol on the wall, it was a symbol engraved into the wall, in a shape of star with strange waves surrounding it, like the midnight clouds engulfing a star. 

Instantly they knew that they had seen that symbol before, and rushing over to Marcus's unconscious form, they took his gloves off, revealing to them his signet ring. Slipping his ring off, they placed his ring flat against the other symbol on the wall, and immediately they heard a rumbling, and a slight shake in the room, and a door before them, slid open. Running into the darkness of the tunnel, they took the ring with them, in case they should find anymore-secret hidden passage, and faintly heard the sound of a stone door scraping closed.

Now completely alone in the darkness, the three stayed together, and with their hand against the wall, they began to make their journey along the tunnel. Trudging along the darkness of the tunnel, scarcely making a sound, the three came upon a dead end. Unsure of what to do, they placed their hands on the stonewall and momentarily pulled back when they did, it was _so_ cold.

Touching the wall again, they ignored the bitter coldness, and tried to focus on what they came here for. Their hands slightly grazing the wall, they heard a loud rumble then a door opening before them, revealing a corridor. 

Heart pounding, they felt their hands clammy, and stared across the corridor. Which way would they go? 

The corridor split off in many directions, and they didn't know which one to take without being seen. Finally settling it they took to the left and headed down another corridor, careful to stay in the shadows, and not to be seen. Coming to another door, they were thankful that it had been left open, so they could sneak in. Poking their heads through, they saw the room was isolated, and walked in. Looking around they recognised the room to be a hall, and knew the exit couldn't be too far away. Immediately spotting another door, they jumped hearing a familiar voice

"Keep ya guard up"

It was Marcus, and he was close. 

Running across the hall, to the other side of the room, they tried to open the door with a bit of effort, they it started to open, then it seemed to swing open on it hinges as someone pushed back, and someone was stood before them. Immediately slamming the door shut the three took off in the opposite direction, with human in close pursuit. Running back down the corridor they came from they turned off again and heard Marcus order guards as he saw them, just as they turned the corner and a guard smacked right into Marcus. 

Dodging passed a few humans they were thankful that they were small, and the humans were clumsy, and they saw another door. Feeling the draft from underneath, they knew that this door lead them to the forest. Picking up the pace, they could see the humans gaining on them fast, and skidded across the floor, when the door opened in front of the and one of the humans walked in. Bouncing, they hit him on the head, then ran out the door and into the morning light, before they then began to proceed down a rocky hill. 

Down in record time, they immediately ran into the forest, careful to stay close, they could hear the humans cursing, and they ran further into the forest. Running, they ran for what felt like eternity, they didn't stop until they were near enough collapsing, their throat burning like fire, and their legs shaking. Sprawled out on the grass, they panted heavily, and just continued to stare at the dusky sky. 

They were so exhausted, but they didn't dare sleep, not with humans so close by. 

Regaining their breath, they went into their pack, which they had luckily managed to find during their exploration through the tunnels. Eating silently and hastily, with very little conversation, the three stood up again on full alert, the sounds of voices close by, and bushes being ripped out, and pushed aside. Up and running, the three continued this phase for several days with very little sleep in fear that they might be caught again.

Travelling through different surrounding and scenes of the forest for many days Plucki and Gumlittle then sighed a huge relief as they then came upon an area, which the two immediately recognised through their travels when they were younger.

"We'll reach Gummadoon by nightfall" said Plucki.

The group becoming merry, and excited at the thought that Gummadoon was close by, Blastus could hardly wait to see his family again, and they immediately quickened their pace, in an attempt to hopefully reach Gummadoon just before nightfall. 

Trudging along the footpath, they travelled for many hours, and even though they travelled far everyday, this day Blastus noticed to be different from any of them, for all three of them were all continuously talking, and growing accustomed to each other's language.

Looking around he could tell that the bond of friendship between them was strong, but who could really blame them, living out in the wild, for several weeks, and then being caught by humans. Travelling along the path the hardly stopped for a break, being only too anxious to get home, apart from Blastus. He had been happy when he found the news about Gummadoon, but now that they were drawing close, he wondered whether his would family be there or not when he got there, and if not how long would it be before they would be there. Discarding the thought for now, he decided that he would worry about it later when he arrived at this place called Gummadoon.

A FEW HOURS LATER (Almost Nightfall)

Exhausted and tired, the group could see that it would not be long before sunset, as the sun was already beginning to sink and the atmosphere was slightly darkening.

They were not far from their destination now, just been a few corners away, and they didn't want to stop and delay themselves from getting to Gummadoon sooner.

Running the short distance, with all the energy they could muster, they soon came to the edge of the forest, and stopped dead in their tracks, all three of them now standing there in a state of obvious shock.

There stood before them was their destination of where they wanted to be, Gummadoon.

Staring up and down the castle, slowly taking it in and letting it sink in, the three began to recover from the shock. Then sensing someone coming up behind them, hearing the beats and thumping of horse hoofs they turned round, startled and shocked once again. Staring at them with admiration and great interest, and what they all hoped to be someday, the three gazed at the Knights of Gummadoon mounted on their unicorn, fully armoured, and staff in hand. 

The Knights smiled at the cub's reaction, all the cubs in Gummadoon admired them, and it seemed so that these cubs too did. Helping them onto the unicorn, they rode short distance to the castle, the duty of patrolling the forest over for the day, and they entered the grounds.

Dismounting their unicorns, the Knights helped the cubs down and were only too pleased to have found them. They had been told to look out for three cubs on their duty for they had been lost throughout their travel to Gummadoon, but it was apparent that there was no need to worry about that anymore, the three cubs together having practically made they're way here.

Blastus watched his two friends ran off in there own directions, reuniting with their family. Now in the city of Gummadoon, he began to distinctly worry and wonder whether his mother and father were here. Walking round the city and through the crowd, for his parents, he passed several towers and ground, and eventually the stalls and as he did so, he spotted a small group of gummi's, mainly of young ladies, but he immediately recognised one, his mother, and was soon running to her.

("Mother") he said as he ran.

His mother hearing a childlike voice, scream her name, immediately spun around to see her child come running up to her. Kneeling down, only too shocked and happy that her little one was here and safe, she opened her arms to him, and he ran into them.

The two embraced for a long time, when Blastus eventually pulled away from her and looked up to her face, the two locking eyes with each other, when Blastus spoke,

"Mother" he said again, in English, though he still he had his French Accent.

If his mother was shocked before hand, she was even more so now, that her son could speak English, so quickly, knowing that his English was very limited, having taught him herself. But now he seemed to speak the language, so fluently and without hesitation that one would think that he literally was English, though one thing that gave it away that he wasn't, was his accent. 

The two went indoors Blastus meeting and seeing the rest of his family, after that his mother soon put him to bed. She knew that from wherever he was washed ashore, he had, had a long journey here.

NEXT DAY

Strolling around the city of Gummadoon, exploring the castle, the young cub still felt absolutely fascinated by it, when he came across his two friends again. 

Plucki and Gumlittle had already been to Gummadoon several times before, probably when they were younger, and his friends were more than happy to show him around the castle, and all their secret hiding places. 

Soon settling in Gummadoon, Blastus began to join his friends in the mischief of pulling pranks on other gummies around the city.

Knowing they were all here to stay in Gummadoon, the three of them became very close friends, and in no time at all, the residents of Gummadoon named them, "The Troublesome Trio" for all their pranks they pulled. 

In the end, after several years of dreaming, the three achieved their ambitions, desires and their dreams to be a Gummadoon Knight. 

All three of them received the blue status on their knight uniform, and Sir Plucki became captain, with Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle under his command. 

Sir Blastus did become a Knight, though he was originally from France, and could now speak English, he would still have his French accent.

THE END

Please R&R and tell me what you think?


End file.
